My Little Pony (mobile game)
My Little Pony is an open world iOS, Android, and Windows 8 game licensed by Hasbro and developed by Gameloft. Released on November 8, 2012, characters from the show appear in the game, including the main characters and several supporting and background characters. The game also includes Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry, who were featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls and the official IDW comics, as well as ponies who are not included in the show such as Lovestruck and Forsythia. The game is free to play and supported by microtransactions, and had over 5.4 million downloads as of March 17, 2013. __TOC__ Development The game's lead producer is Gustav Seymore, and the lead designer is Fawzi Mesmar. Development began in January 2012. Fire Chief was made available in-game in response to fan request. A number of pieces of fanart have been used in the game and its advertisements; for example, an early advertisement used fanart of Princess Cadance, and Octavia Melody's album page used fanart of her as a filly until June 13, 2013. There are no plans to add Button Mash, his mom, or Fluffle Puff to the game. The English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Portuguese, and Turkish language versions of the game use the Celestia Medium Redux typeface, a fan-created typeface designed to look similar to Generation B, which is used in the typesetting of the logo and in other official material. The Russian version instead uses Calibri, the Chinese version uses a font derived from Frutiger, the Japanese version uses the font used for the episode titles in that language's dub, and the Korean version uses Eunjin. Gameplay The gameplay centers around rebuilding Ponyville and it features "placing, building, and collecting" aspects. Many buildings and shops from the gameplay are from shops that are seen based on the show. Characters can be leveled up through specific tasks. The player starts as Twilight Sparkle, and more than 46 characters are to be available, obtainable in different ways. There are multiple kinds of currencies in the game which can be used for unlocking features, and alternatively the features can be purchased. Minigames Four minigames are available in the initial release: an apple-picking game, cloud-clearing game, star connecting game, and a ball-bouncing game. If the cloud-clearing game is played as an Earth pony or a unicorn, the pony flies using magic wings similar to those used by Rarity in Sonic Rainboom and by her and Daisy Dreams in the Glimmer Wings toy line. In March 2014, a Mine cart game was announced. In the Equestria Girls update, a dancing minigame is added that features 3 songs: an instrumental version of the opening theme, This Strange World, and the EG Stomp. Also, 2 more songs were added later- an instrumental version of Time to Come Together and Cafeteria Song. Objective sets There are missions in the game which must be completed in order to progress through it. Some of the early missions include: Put Your Hoof Down, Carnival Games, Droughty Dragon, Flagged Down, Studying Hard, Taking the Cake, Cherry on Top, Cutie Mark Chronicles, Lemon Aid, and Apple Cravings. Characters The following characters are among those who appear in the game: Playable: Can be obtained Not playable: Seen but cannot be played. Obsolete: Can no longer be bought anymore. Playable characters List of buildings The following chart details the buildings available in the game, their costs, and the benefits they provide. 1 Star requirement for the first pony is always 0 for every building. |} Major updates *Winter Update (Version 1.0.1): ::Three new ponies - Pipsqueak, Teacher's Pet, and Bowling Pony ::Two new shops, Corn Stand and Ice Cream Shop ::Several pieces of winter decor ::Winter quests were added, and snow was added to the environment ::iOS: December 20, 2012 ::Android: January 3, 2013 *Hearts and Hooves Day Update (Content Version 1.0.2 (Android), 1.0.3 (iOS)): ::Seven new ponies - Apple Fritter, Uncle Orange, Apple Cobbler, Crescent Pony, Flashy Pony, Lovestruck, and Featherweight ::Time Turner renamed to Dr. Hooves ::Hearts and Hooves Day decor; winter decor removed from store ::Hearts and Hooves Day quests were added, and the snow from the winter update was removed ::iOS: February 14, 2013 ::Android: February 7, 2013 *Version 1.0.4(?) ::Hearts and Hooves Day quests removed ::Hearts and Hooves Day decor removed from shop ::iOS: February 22, 2013 ::Android: February 25, 2013 *Version 1.0.5 ::Lucky Clover - 77,777 bits ::Mr. Breezy - 300 gems ::Pot of Gold - 50 gems ::Lucky Clover Banner - 4,000 bits ::Lucky Horseshoe Banner - 4,000 bits ::Clover Gate - 30,000 bits ::Lucky Bush - 7 gems ::iOS: March 3, 2013 ::Android: March 6, 2013 *Canterlot ::"The next game update will mirror the second season of the TV show - Canterlot Wedding. The game will feature 40 new quests, ten new ponies and mini games." The new ponies include Minuette and Twilight Velvet. ::Aunt Orange - 400 gems ::Upper Crust - Balloon pop prize ::Fleur Dis Lee - Balloon pop prize ::Twinkleshine - 16 gems ::Twilight Velvet - 25,500 bits ::Lyrica - 55,000 bits ::Minuette - 60 hearts ::Joe - 85,000 bits ::Unicorn Guard - 140,000 bits ::Twilight's Dad - 160 hearts *A new, magical pony friend and others ::Sunset Shimmer -38,000 bits ::Beauty Brass-35,000 bits ::Frederick Horseshoepin-18,000 bits ::Parish Nandermane-60 gems ::Dj Pon 3-120 gems *Spa Ponies ::Aloe-50 gems ::Lotus Blossom-70 gems ::Masseuse Pony-8000 bits *''Equestria Girls'' update ::Princess Twilight Sparkle ::Dance mini-game ::iOS: October 15, 2013 ::Android: October 16, 2013 *Nightmare Night ::2 new ponies - Emerald Gem (80 gems) and Fire Chief (45000 bits) ::5 pieces of Nightmare Night-themed decor ::Main characters given Nightmare Night costumes *Hearth's Warming Eve Update (Version 1.7.0) ::Two new songs in the Equestria Girls minigame - Cafeteria Song and Time to Come Together ::Snow in Ponyville, Canterlot, and Canterlot High (removed 1/31/14) ::Mane 6 dressed as the characters from the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant (removed 1/31/14) ::3 new ponies - Conductor, Lightning Dust, and Professor ::iOS: December 9, 2013 ::Android: December 17, 2013 *Hearts and Hoove's Day Update ::A.K. Yearling added in Canterlot *Sweet Apple Acres (Version 1.9.0) ::Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres ::A whole new zone for you to explore and expand! ::Meet 7 new Apple ponies. ::13 ponies from Ponyville are also moving in. They will be placed in your Inventory. ::15 colorful new decorations ::9 new shops full of goodies ::9 new homes for a whole bushel of friends ::Every Day's An Adventure ::New Daily and Weekly Events ::Earn cool prizes in Solo Events by playing mini-games ::Pony Stampede ::4 new ponies from season 4 of the show! ::3 new ponies you can win as rewards and prizes ::Other Fun Stuff ::Level cap increase: reach level 80 to get Pinky Pie's parents: Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz. ::Exclusive World Cup decorations that are only available for a short time ::New Overland Travel Map! Journey to Equestria locations in a fun and interactive way! *The Crystal Empire Demo The game was demoed at the My Little Pony Project 2012 New York fair in October 2012. Players described it as a Sims-style game in which the player starts with Twilight Sparkle and has to rebuild Ponyville. Two minigames were shown at the venue: a ball bouncing game, and a game with Rainbow Dash flying through clouds; a representative said more minigames would be available, and that the app would be free with downloadable content for purchase, and that gameplay would not require internet access. The demo features various locations from the show such as Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash's cloud home, and the town hall. Gallery See also *My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki References ru:My Little Pony (игра)